Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle height adjustment device.
Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-65343 discloses a front-wheel vehicle height adjustment device that increases the height of a motorcycle during travel and that decreases the height of the motorcycle during halt in order to facilitate a rider's or a passenger's getting on and off the motorcycle.
The front-wheel vehicle height adjustment device is provided in a front fork. The front-wheel vehicle height adjustment device includes a hydraulic pump to perform pumping operation by compression and rebound strokes of a piston rod with respect to a damper tube so as to feed and discharge operation oil to and from a jack chamber of a hydraulic jack. While the vehicle is traveling, the roughness of a ground surface causes the front fork to vibrate, and the piston rod and a hollow tube approach and withdraw from the damper tube. By such compression and rebound strokes, the hydraulic pump performs the pumping operation. When a pump chamber is pressurized by the pumping operation of the compression stroke caused by the compression stroke of the piston rod, the oil in the pump chamber forces open a discharge-side check valve and is discharged to the hydraulic jack side. When the pump chamber is depressurized by the pumping operation of the rebound stroke due to the rebound stroke of the piston rod, the oil in an oil storage chamber forces open an intake-side check value and is taken into the pump chamber.